Two Can Play That Game
by So Electric
Summary: A new girl comes to Everwood named Emma. Will Ephram fallin love? Or wll he hate her? Ratings may go up 'cos it might get a little hot n heavy in later chapters. Nothing too graphic though.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In my opinion, Amy is a self-centered, manipulative, little bi-otch. So, a new girl comes to Everwood. Hmmm.will Ephram fall in love? Unique characters and this is quite a short chapter. If I get five reviews, then I'll post the next chapter.  
  
Ephram slid into his seat just as the bell to homeroom rang. He searched the room for Amy. There she was, her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her body covered with a winter coat, it was almost Christmas, and Colorado was starting to get cold. Ephram waved at her, she seemed to be either ignoring him, or she did not see him. He sighed, pulling his headphones over his ears, an angry Ludacris song blaring.  
  
All of a sudden, the door creaked. A small, pretty girl stood in the doorway, her face in a half-smile. "You must be Emma." Mr. Lozenge said, his voice creaking a little bit. The girl handed him some papers, turned, and grinned at her fellow classmates. "Everyone, this is Emma Miyagi, she just moved here from London. Emma, take a seat please." Emma searched, her eyes finally landing on a seat next to Ephram. She pulled out a book, and became quickly fascinated with it. Ephram turned to examine her, as did everyone else in the room, eager to look at the new girl. She was of obvious African and Asian heritage. She had black hair in loose curls cascading to her elbows, a pretty hair clip fastened on the top, separating the top half of her hair from the bottom. She also had light brown skin with a scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She blinked and then opened her eyes again, they were slightly slanted, rimmed with curly, long, dark lashes and startling eyes the color of a blank CD. She coughed and everyone in the room jumped. She looked around, and then put her book down.  
  
She turned to Ephram. "Hi, I'm Emma, what's your name?" Ephram grinned slightly. "Ephram, Ephram Brown. I am new too. Just moved here from New York." Emma grinned, her teeth a sparkling white. "Just moved here from London. S'quite nice so far, though I do miss the good ol' U.K. Moved here 'cos Dad's a neurosurgeon and he got a job at a free clinic. We've got enough money to last us awhile, though he does like charity work."  
  
Ephram's eyebrows rose. "That's my dad's clinic! Wow, guess I'll be seeing you a lot then." Emma grinned, "I'd like that. I'd like that an awful lot." 


	2. Dunh Dunh Duhn Duhn

The light was just starting to seep through the curtains in his room when Ephram woke up. Groggily, he slipped into sweats and a tee shirt. He liked to take walks in the early morning; it helped him clear his head. He crept out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slid down the icy streets, it had rained overnight, and the rain had frozen.  
  
"Ephram?" a voice called from behind him. Emma rushed up behind him. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, her grey eyes twinkling.  
  
Ephram yawned. "Taking a walk." Emma smiled back at him. "I'm exploring. Show me where all the hot spots are." she said, looping her arm through his. They walked like this for awhile while Ephram showed her the church, grocery store, buses depot, and elementary school. "So, that's it." He said, turning to face her, they had come back to where they had started.  
  
"My house is just over there." She said, grinning, pointing to the end of the street where Ephram lived. Ephram gave her the largest smile he could manage. She kissed him on the cheek with a breathless, "Thank you Ephram." She turned, grinned at him again, and walked towards her house, turning back every couple of seconds. Ephram waited until she had disappeared into her house before he walked into his own.  
  
Delia sat on the couch, flipping the channel on the television back and forth. Ephram grabbed a piece of raisin bread from the cabinet and settled down beside her. They had been watching cartoons for awhile when Dr. Brown, their father, strode into the room full of gusto and energy. "I have a great idea." He said, standing in front of the TV.  
  
"So do I," Delia said. "Get from in front of the TV." Dr. Brown rolled his eyes. "We could have a dinner party to welcome the Miyagis to Everwood, they'd get to meet everyone. It would be great," he said, pacing in front of the television. "It would be tomorrow at 7', but we have so much to do! See I made a list. Delia can cook, right, honey? Ephram can invite everyone and decorate, but first we need to run some errands." He continued while Delia and Ephram stared blankly at him. "I'll be right back, I need to buy the groceries. Ephram start inviting people." He grabbed the keys and disappeared from the house.  
  
Ephram picked up the telephone and called Emma first.  
  
Meanwhile, Delia was on the computer IMing furiously, she began enlisting the help of some friends to come and help her.  
  
:: five minutes later::  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ephram pulled it open, expecting his father back from the grocery store. Instead, a small Asian girl, a chunky Hispanic girl, and an extremely thin Italian girl stood at the doorway. Ephram looked ahead, expecting someone taller. He shut the door. There was another knock at the door. "Damn pranks." Ephram muttered under his breath. "Delia answer the door," he shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Delia sighed, dusting flour off her apron. She opened the door. "Becky, Maria, Gigi! You ready to do some cooking?" The girls nodded solemnly and marched into the kitchen. Ephram sighed. His sister and her friends were crazy.  
  
::the next day, 7:00 PM::  
  
Ephram sprayed cologne onto his wrists, a very un-Ephram thing to do. Ephram was feeling older and more mature than ever tonight. He straightened his tie, looked in the mirror, and convinced himself that he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He knocked on Delia's door and stood in front of it, extending a hand. Delia opened it, wearing a beautiful, velvet, wine-coloured dress with a large skirt and a tiara was placed daintily in her hair. She took his hand and curtsied. "Why thank you!" she whispered, grinning as she struggled to curtsy properly. Ephram kissed her forehead, another un-Ephram like thing to do. Ew, he was becoming like his father. Ephram shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Come on down kids, I want to take a picture!" Dr. Brown called up the stairs. Ephram and Delia rushed down the stairs. Dr. Brown's eyes filled with tears. "Your mother would've been proud." he whispered to himself.  
  
"What Dad?" Ephram said. Dr. Brown shook his head. Ephram and Delia took pictures in various silly poses and some serious ones too. Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. Dr. Brown turned the doorknob and opened it. Standing in the doorway were.  
  
Irv and Edna Harper. Edna kissed Ephram and Delia on the cheek and entered the dining room leaving a trail of perfume. She was a vision in red. Irv shook hands with Dr. Brown and Ephram and kissed Delia on the forehead. They sat at the table, drinking from wineglasses, chatting. The doorbell rang, Delia ran to answer it. Amy, Dr. Abbot, and Bright stood in the doorway. Ephram's heart thumped, Amy looked beautiful. She wore a tan, lace skirt, and simple silk, tan sweater with rhinestone buttons. She grinned and waved, her cheeks looked especially rosy. Ephram sighed in love. (A/N: I know, incredibly cheesy, but whatever).  
  
Other guests trickled in: The Chens, Debardeaus, DiBlasios, Johnsons, and Twains arrived not long after, each bringing a bottle of wine or some kind of dessert. Ephram and Amy had been getting along quite well actually and everyone was having a great time.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The guests of honor were finally here. Mr. Miyagi, a short, handsome Japanese man walked in, wearing an impressive suit and grinning, "We got lost." he explained. Mrs. Miyagi, a tall, thin, stunning, black woman with black hair to her shoulders, bright grey eyes, an easy smile, and designer clothes walked in next. Finally, Emma entered. She shook her umbrella off, removing a black pea coat. If Emma had been pretty the day Ephram had met her, she was absolutely beautiful now.  
  
She wore a beautiful, formal dress; black silk on the bodice with an ornate tulle skirt on bottom. Her hair had been straightened and hung to her waist, a slight curl throughout. She wore simple, black, ballet flats and a dazzling smile. "Hello Ephram," she said, grinning. Ephram grinned back. "Hello."  
  
A/N: How will the dinner party go? How will Amy and Emma react to each other? Read the next chappie to find out! Thanks to all my reviewers, hugs and kisses to all of you. 


	3. Emma

A/N: I'm really sorry, I know I said I would do the dinner party but that'll be next chapter. I was just re-reading the story and Emma has no character, she is very bland and pretty but has no personality, so I thought I'd give her some. Just so you know, this is a couple of days after the dinner party. Enjoy!  
  
Luis and Augusta were doing great on stage. Emma crossed her fingers for good luck, she caught her breath. Her partner, James Steele, a pretty boring kid with plain brown hair and blue eyes looked incredibly nervous, standing in the wings next to her; but he was an amazing dancer and that's all that mattered. Or at least that's all that mattered right now. Emma smoothed her red silk dress and made sure that the yellow flower in her hair was secure. Luis and Augusta took their bows, Emma gasped. She always got nervous before a show and tonight was no exception.  
  
Augusta looked fantastic and giddy, her straight black hair pulled back in a severe bun and her traditional African dress catching light in all the right places. Emma hoped that she could be like that too. She caught her breath as Luis and Augusta walked back into the wings.  
  
The strains of the mandolin in Roxanne by Sting played in the background. This was it. James squeezed her hand and they stepped on stage. Emma grinned, this was it, she knew the steps, and she'd practiced them millions of times before. Step right, step left, turn, dip, twirl. And she shook her hips fast and rhythmic. Perfect, great. James was especially good tonight, his steps were on time, and his arms were secure. It was over. Emma was giddy, incredibly giddy. She curtsied, he bowed, and she stepped off the stage, shaking her hips every few seconds. The applause was thunderous. As soon as she got into the wings, she squeezed her older sister, Lily's hand. Lily was a ballerina and was about to perform with the corps. Lily and Emma were extremely close; Lily was only nine months older than her younger sister was.  
  
Emma had changed into a flowing white dress, which was customary for all girl dancers at the dance school she attended. All the other girls were dressed identically. They were about to accept awards. "Emma, you're called." Joanna, a Beginning Ballet teacher ushered Emma to the wings. "And the award for Most Overall Flawless Dance goes to Emma Miyagi!" Emma ran on the stage, punching the air with her fists, "I got this, baby!" she screamed to nobody in particular. "Hell yeah!" she shouted. Although, Emma may have appeared shy, she was a ham on stage and a real powerhouse. Emma danced off stage.  
  
::At home, one-day later::  
  
Emma rushed down the stairs, carrying a stuffed Abercrombie bag. Her mother sat, painting a picture in the parlor. "Mommy, where's my coffee?!" Her mother yawned and pointed to a counter in the kitchen. Emma took the thermos. "Love you Mommy! Bye!" Emma checked herself in the hallway mirror. She looked good, right? No, no she didn't. She should change. No, she looked okay. No, she looked horrible. Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. She wore a short, plaid skirt; kneesocks; a white oxford shirt; and a navy blazer. She looked kinda Clueless-y. Which wasn't a bad thing, she was going for the trashy schoolgirl look right? Urgh! No! She wasn't. She decided she looked fine. This was how she dressed normally, and besides Clueless was her favorite movie. She growled at her reflection and then giggled. She knew she was pretty and didn't deny it. Early on, her mother had told her that she'd better acknowledge that she was pretty, because it gets pretty damn tiring for beautiful girls to go "Oh, I'm not pretty. I'm ugly." And they sound like they're fishing for compliments. Which was annoying. Definitely annoying. And Emma hated annoying people. She was just going for lunch with some stupid boy, right? She couldn't even remember his name. Ephram, was it? Urgh. Whatever, he'd asked her for a date. And she was never one to pass up a date with a cute boy. No, no he wasn't cute. She had a boyfriend, remember? Joel. Joel in London and she would be going back to see him..soon. Soon? How soon? She wasn't sure. She growled again. She headed down the sidewalk to a brand-new café. Ephram was sitting there, reading a magazine.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Emma said, setting her bag down on the side of the table. Ephram looked up.  
  
"Oh. You're late. No biggie." He went back to reading his newspaper. Emma kept the sugary-sweet smile pasted on her face, how rude of him! He glanced up from the paper and laughed at her. "Is that how they dress in London? What are you Cher from Clueless." Emma wanted to nod badly but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Ephram was disturbed. So this was it, this beautiful girl turned out to have no personality? Yuck. He didn't like her after all. Maybe, he'd better go. He stood up and left the newspaper and twenty dollars on the table. "Order yourself something nice." he said, glancing at her and winked, he walked away towards the direction of his house. Emma was steamed. No, she was more than steamed, she was pissed! 


	4. Loverboy

A/N: Once again, I really don't wanna write the dinner party. Basically, everyone has a good time. Ephram asks Emma on a date. Oooo. A new girl for Ephram. Who is cuter with him? Vote guys!  
  
Ephram stood up, dropping his newspaper on the table. He handed Emma a twenty. "Buy yourself something nice." he'd said, standing up and walking suavely away. He could kill himself. He was totally rude to her. But, hey, she was bland. She didn't really have much personality and he needed a girl with personality. He could hear footsteps behind him. He turned around. Emma was following him, angrily. She looked pretty even when she was mad. Damn. That sucked major, it was hard to be pissed at a pretty girl.  
  
"Ephram!" she called, hands on her hips. "What you did was completely.rude and unfair and.I hate you. You suck! Boys in America don't know how to treat a girl nicely. How could you do that?" Her face was red and her slender body was erect, standing stiffly. Her arms were folded. 'Sexy.' Ephram thought. 'She's got a dominatrix thing going on.' He kicked himself mentally. 'Dumb, dumb, dumb. This was personality-less girl.' But, suddenly she had personality.  
  
Ephram threw his hands up in the air. "You were being boring."  
  
Emma stared in disbelief, " I was the one being boring? Excuse me. You read a newspaper from the time I sat down 'till the time you finished talking.' She retrieved her Abercrombie bag from the floor. She frowned. "Thanks a lot, Ephram, for a horrible date." She walked away, sexily swaggering a little bit. 'Nice ass.' Ephram thought. He mentally kicked himself again.  
  
Ephram headed to the library for some books for a project that he'd procrastinated on. The library was kind of full, the Sunday-morning-mommy- and-toddler crowd, the teenage-pothead-procrastinators, and the geezer-I- have-to-wear-diapers crowd were all there. Ephram sighed, retrieving his books and then decided to check his mail on a computer. The closest computer had a person with shoulder-length, black hair on it. "Excuse me," Ephram tapped the person's shoulder. "Are you going to be done anytime soon?" It was a girl, Ephram learned, a very pretty girl. She looked Indian as in from India. She turned around. "Yes almost. Hi, I'm Akasha Patel. I just moved here with my aunt. It's pretty. What's your name?" Ephram grinned.  
  
"Ephram. I'm new here." "Me too. What do you do for fun?" "Skateboard, listen to music, and play the piano." "Oh, I do all of those things too. What's your favorite food?" "Pretzels." "Oh, me too. Do you have any siblings?" "A little sister named Delia." "Oh me too." Ephram paused. "You have a little sister named Delia?"  
  
Akasha nodded. "Yeah, a coincidence right?" Ephram examined her clothes, she wore a flowery orange sundress, white sandals and her hair was curled, with a bright orange flower in it. Ephram examined his own, a Rolling Stones shirt, ripped jeans, and Converses. Ephram checked his watch. "Oh, I have to go," he said. Akasha grinned.  
  
"Oh me too."  
  
Ephram was looking forward to seeing Akasha Patel around.  
  
  
  
::The Next Day::  
  
Ephram headed to school kind of early, he had gone to bed early the previous night. He locked the door to his house and headed out to the street. Emma was locking her door too, she looked pretty again. Her hair was curly again, hanging to the middle of her back, pulled back on both sides with yellow rhinestone clips. She wore a yellow, cashmere, V-neck pull-over, with a white shirt underneath; a plaid, yellow and black skirt several inches above her knee; Pumas and white kneesocks. She looked pretty again. Ephram sighed. Maybe he would attempt to make up with her. She carried a large Hermes bag thrown carelessly over one shoulder, which she used as a backpack. She walked quickly in front of him. "Emma." he said.  
  
Emma turned around, facing him and put her headphones on. "Ain't nobody love you like I love you," she sang loudly. She walked, striding like she was on the catwalk. Ephram sighed, walking to school with her singing, standing behind her. She was so pretty. Oh no! Ephram used his sweater to cover up the front of his pants. He groaned, he hated when this happened. Ephram struggled to cover the front of his pants, without it being too obvious as he walked to his locker. Damn. Her locker was right next to his. Emma smirked. "Nice accesory, Brown." she said, pointing to his pants. Ephram blushed madly.  
  
"Hi Ephram!" a sunny voice could be heard. It was Akasha, or was it? This girl looked like Akasha but Akasha didn't wear Rolling Stones tee shirts, ripped jeans, and Converses, did she? Ephram examined her.  
  
"Hi.Akasha."  
  
"Hi Ephram, will you walk me to class?"  
  
Emma smirked, and leaned into his ear. "Go ahead loverboy, work your magic." she whispered breathlessly. Ephram forced a smile.  
  
"Of.of course."  
  
He led her to class, her chattering on all the way. He dropped her off and headed to homeroom.  
  
Author's Notes: C-Chan: Thanks for reviewing, we'll see what happens!  
  
Alien: I'm really tired of people portraying him as a lovesick puppy that follows the girl around, he seems to have a kind of sexy, f*ck you attitude, so that's how I wrote him.  
  
Griffin: Thanks! 


	5. Ashton

Emma stood in the waiting room, tapping her foot against the tile. She wore vintage jeans and a black sleeveless leotard, and her hair was in a low ponytail. "Dad?" she called into the room. "Are you ready? You're supposed to be taking me to dance class!" Dr. Miyagi walked into the waiting room.  
  
An urgent look was plastered across his face. "Emma, I'm sorry, this little girl has a very high fever and it's going to take quite a bit of time. I'll call Lily, okay?" Dr. Brown briskly walked into the waiting room, removing his lab coat.  
  
"We just got the new shipment of latex gloves, I'm going to have Edna unload them. Is there anything the matter?" he asked, noticing the tension between father and daughter.  
  
"Emma needs to get to dance class and I'm busy with Christy Johnstone, she's running 103."  
  
Dr. Brown frowned. "I'll call in some extra help. " He paused, placing a finger on his chin. "Ephram!" he called, obviously reaching a conclusion. Ephram appeared in an instant. "Why don't you drive Emma to dance?" There were no questions asked, Ephram was tossed the keys and the doctors were earnestly discussing the Johnstone situation.  
  
Emma folded her arms defiantly. "Let's get this over with." she mumbled. Ephram and Emma walked to the Browns' car in complete silence. Emma opened the door and leaned back, looking out the window. "Why are you always so tense?" Ephram asked after a few moments of tension.  
  
"I'm not tense," she snapped. "you're rude." Ephram shut his mouth and continued to drive.  
  
  
  
::Next Day::  
  
Emma stood outside of the lunch line, trying to find someone she knew. This is hopeless, she thought, I don't know anyone. Then she zeroed in on Ephram. She slapped his butt. "Hey loverboy, what's shakin?" she said, cutting in front of him. He grimaced.  
  
"Cute, real cute." Ephram groaned. Emma smiled. "I know I am." Ephram rolled his eyes, she was simply pretty all of the time. Today, she wore rust-coloured corduroys, a cream-coloured cashmere sweater, black Chanel sunglasses, and her hair was pulled into a loose bun.  
  
"Are you only nice to me when you want something?" he asked, folding his arms. Emma nodded and then leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Guess what?" she whispered. "I like you." Then, she tossed her head back and laughed riotously. Ephram couldn't help smiling; she wouldn't have said it if she didn't think it right? They paid for their lunches and parted. She pinched his butt again. "Hey Ephram!" she called over the lunchroom chatter. "Nice ass!" Ephram laughed and shook his head; Emma Miyagi was too much.  
  
Emma sat at an empty lunch table and began to pick at the meatloaf. "Anyone sitting here?" A petite girl stood in front of her. Emma shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashton Wallace," said the girl. giving a little wave. Ashton had fiery red ringlets pulled into a high ponytail; she had warm brown eyes. She wore a short, flared, denim skirt with black tights and a black wool turtleneck. Ashton opened her milk container. "So, Emma, right?"  
  
Emma nodded, chewing on a piece of lettuce.  
  
"Are you new too?" Emma asked.  
  
Ashton laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. I've lived in Everwood since I was born. I just never had any friends. Everwood kids are cliquish and.don't like people with flavour." Emma laughed.  
  
It definitely looked like Ashton Wallace would become one of Emma's good friends.  
  
Emma leaned forward. "So maybe you can give me the 411 on all the kids here." Ashton nodded and smiled.  
  
"I love gossip. Okay, see that girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes?" Emma nodded. "That's Jamie Allen, she got a nose job last month." Emma giggled.  
  
"And the tall boy with the cowboy boots? Parker Candide. He has serious butt-scratching issues..he just cant stop. And the redhead with the yellow dress? Well that's Patrice Gainsborough. Last year she spent 40,000 dollars of her mother's credit cards. She has to work at McDonald's and at the thrift store to pay them off."  
  
The lunch bell rang. Emma grinned. "Ashton.do you want to come to my house tonight? We're having lobster and I really think you-" Ashton grinned.  
  
"Sure." 


End file.
